Biên Niên Sử Shirai Kuroko
by A Certain Girl
Summary: Câu chuyện về vụ Onee-sama với quần lót sọc xanh. [Fanfic dịch từ The Shirai Kuroko chronicles]


**Disclaimer: Mình không sở hữu To Aru series cũng như fanfic này. Fanfic này thuộc về Hyakimaru.**

**Note: Câu chuyện diễn sau season 1 của anime nhưng trước Remnant Arc ở ss2.**

* * *

Một ngày khác của Shirai Kuroko, cô đã hoàn thành tất cả công việc Judgement và hiện tại đang thư giãn với một cốc trà cùng đồng nghiệp cũng như bạn cô Kazari Uiharu, tuy nhiên sau những nỗ lực cô bỏ ra, cô không thể không cảm thấy buồn vì một điều gì đó nhỏ nhoi đang diễn ra trong cuộc sống của cô.

"Shirai-san, có chuyện gì xảy ra à? Gần đây cậu có vẻ hơi chán nản…"

"Onee-sama ra khỏi thành phố và mình không liên lạc được với chị ấy mấy ngày gần đây…"

"Misaka-san đi rồi? Thảo nào mình không thấy chị ấy gần đây, tại sao chị ấy đi vậy?"

Kuroko bĩu môi và nhìn sang chỗ khác khi Uiharu vô tình chạm đúng nỗi đau "Mình không biết…Chị ấy chỉ bảo mình rằng chị ấy có việc cần làm…rõ ràng đó không phải chuyện của mình."

"Ra vậy, tiếc thật đấy, mình đang có điều muốn hỏi chị ấy!"

"Saten-san!"

Cả hai cô gái quay lại và nhìn thấy một thành viên khác của nhóm đứng ở cửa ra vào, Saten Ruiko, cô ấy là một người bạn tốt thường đến thăm chi nhánh của họ.

"Chào buổi chiều."

"Chào buổi chiều Saten-san."

Uiharu mang một cái ghế ra cho cô ấy ngồi và đưa cô ấy một ít trà.

"Cảm ơn Uiharu."

"Không có gì."

"Saten-san, nếu cậu không phiền mình hỏi….cậu muốn hỏi Onee-sama cái gì vậy?"

Saten làm bản thân thấy thoải mái và uống một ngụm trà trước khi trả lời.

"Không có gì đặc biệt lắm, chỉ là hiện đang có một tin đồn nho nhỏ về chị ấy và mình muốn nghe ý kiến của chị ấy về nó."

"Một tin đồn về Onee-sama, đó có thể là gì được chứ? Chị ấy là công chúa điện năng hoàn hảo của Tokiwadai và không có thứ gì xấu có thể nói về chị ấy được."

Saten toát mồ hôi hột; cô biết Kuroko có hơi nhạy cảm khi chuyện liên quan đến Mikoto, tuy nhiên giờ khi cô đã nói cho cô ấy, không còn đường lui nữa rồi.

"Cậu thấy đấy….cậu biết rằng Misaka-san luôn mặc quần short dưới váy…"

"Tất nhiên."

"…Ừm… Hôm trước mình có lướt web và tìm thấy một fan page về chị ấy và một trong những gì họ đang bàn luận là…kiểu quần lót chị ấy mặc dưới mấy cái quần short đó."

"Ha…điển hình…ngay từ đầu chính vì những tên cặn bã như vậy tồn tại nên Onee-sama mới mặc chúng."

"…Vấn đề là một trong những thành viên trang đó nói là hắn ta đã tìm thấy bằng chứng xác thực rằng Misaka-san dùng một kiểu riêng…sọc."

Kuroko suýt chết đuối trong cốc trà cô ấy đang uống, cô ấy thậm chí còn phải vỗ ngực để không phụt hết trà lên người bạn mình.

"Hoang đường! Mình không biết tên đó lấy ý tưởng đó ở đâu, nhưng mình chắc 100% rằng Onee-sama còn chẳng sở hữu thứ gì như thế."

"Nhưng khi mọi người đòi bằng chứng anh ta đăng một bức hình….đợi chút, mình nghĩ là cậu nên tự mình thấy nó thì hơn…"

"Ừ, tin mình đi, mình biết tủ quần áo của Onee-sama như lòng bàn tay, mình thậm chí còn có thể biết được bộ nào chị ấy mang đi bằng cách so sánh những cái ở lại với dữ liệu của mình, nên không thể nào…"

"Đây này…"

Kuroko há hốc mồm và cốc trà của cô rơi xuống sàn…trước mắt cô là một bức ảnh Mikoto đứng gần một chiếc ghế dài trên phố, không hề biết rằng mình đang bị nhìn…nhưng điều đó không có gì là bất thường cả, thậm chí là rất hiển nhiên rằng một người hoàn hảo như Onee-sama của cô có một vài fan không mong muốn mà làm những chuyện như thế này, một số còn do chính cô xử lí… nhưng vấn đề của bức ảnh này là gần Mikoto có một vũng nước và nhờ phản chiếu của vũng nước ta có thể thấy váy cô ấy và để ý cô ấy mặc gì…quần lót sọc xanh.

"…Kh…Kh…Không thể nào!"

Cô giật laptop của Saten và soi bức ảnh gần nhất có thể.

"…Cái…Cái này chắc chắn là giả rồi; Bức ảnh này không thể nào là thật được."

Saten trở nên rất bồn chồn, Kuroko đã gần đến cực điểm và cô sợ rằng cô ấy có thể làm điều gì đó hấp tấp như hồi họ bàn về truyền thuyết Thoát Y Bà…nhưng đã quá muộn để lo về điều đó rồi…

"Nhưng Shirai-san này, những thành viên khác của forum cũng nói vậy, nhưng không ai trong số họ có thể tìm được bằng chứng rằng bức ảnh là giả, và cậu biết rằng kiểu người đấy có thể hơi 'ám ảnh' với tác phẩm của họ đến mức điên cuồng luôn mà."

"Mình không quan tâm… nếu nó không phải là giả thì Onee-sama trong bức ảnh này là một kẻ mạo danh…đúng vậy, ngay từ đầu Onee-sama sẽ không bao giờ cởi quần short của mình ra rồi…"

Cô ấy nhìn bức ảnh lần nữa nhưng vô ích, dù cô ấy có kiểm tra bức ảnh thế nào đi chăng nữa cô ấy luôn đi đến một kết luận…đó là Onee-sama của cô đang đứng đó.

"Argh…Mình sẽ không để sự vô lý này kéo dài thêm nữa! Uiharu, hãy bảo Konori-sempai là mình sẽ nghỉ khỏi Judgment một thời gian, Saten-san, hãy gửi mình một bản copy của bức ảnh cũng như link của cái page cậu tìm thấy nó…Mình sẽ tìm hiểu ngọn nguồn chuyện này và chứng minh một lần và mãi mãi rằng Onee-sama không mặc quần lót loại đó!"

Cô nhanh chóng đứng dậy và rời khỏi phòng một cách vội vã, đóng lại cánh cửa sau lưng và để lại một không khí ngại ngùng cho hai người bạn còn lại đó…

"Vậy…Eh…Uiharu…dạo này trời hơi mưa nhỉ…?"

"…Ừ…"

**Ngày hôm sau: **

Cũng khá là muộn khi Misaka Mikoto bước vào phòng bệnh nơi bạn cô đang nằm.

"Kuroko…"

Ngay khi cô trở về Tokiwadai, cô quản lý kí túc xá liền thông báo cho cô rằng Kuroko đã trốn học và được tìm thấy bất tỉnh gần bệnh viện hiện giờ cô ấy đang nằm.

"Chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra với em vậy?"

Cô ấy bị bỏng nhẹ khắp cơ thể, thậm chí tóc cô ấy còn trông như thể vừa được đi uốn.

"Chị sẽ không tha thứ cho kẻ nào làm vậy với em…Eh…Cái gì đây?"

Trên mặt bàn cạnh Kuroko là một cái máy ghi âm, qua tình trạng của cái máy thì có vẻ như nó ở cạnh Kuroko vào lúc vụ tai nạn diễn ra.

"Nó nhìn giống cái Gekoto dùng trong tập thám tử đặc biệt…Liệu nó có còn hoạt động không?"

Cô cầm nó lên và để ý thấy nút hiển thị đã được bật lên, nó là một mẫu mà cho phép người dùng ghi âm giọng nói và Kuroko ghi âm ba bản hôm nay, nên pin hơi yếu…nhưng điều đó không thành vấn đề.

"Nó có thể dùng cái này cho việc gì được chứ…?"

Cô nhìn xung quanh để chắc chắn rằng mình đang ở một mình với vẻ mặt mèo.

"Chắc Kuroko sẽ không giận nếu mình nghe cái này đâu…Nó xâm phạm đời tư mình suốt mà…"

Điều đó gợi nhớ cô rằng cô cần mắng nó một trận về cái dữ liệu quần lót cô tìm thấy trên máy tính của nó.

"…Và cái này cũng có thể giúp mình biết được chuyện gì đã xảy ra, mình phải tìm hiểu ngọn ngành chuyện này và tìm ra kẻ nào đã làm vậy với nó."

Cô nhanh nhẹn để tay lên nút 'play' và ấn nó hơi do dự…

Bản ghi âm đầu tiên:

* * *

Tôi là Shirai Kuroko, với bản ghi âm này tôi chính thức bắt đầu điều tra về bức ảnh của Onee-sama vào lúc 8 giờ sáng, hiện giờ tôi đang ở nơi bức ảnh trong điều tra được chụp, tôi tìm được địa điểm này nhờ một vài bản đồ vệ tinh và tính toán dùng dữ liệu địa lý của Academy City.

"Tại sao cô gái đó lại đang nói chuyện một mình vậy? Misaka hỏi vì Misaka tò mò."

"Đừng nhìn cô ta và di chuyển đi con nhãi ngu ngốc…"

Điều đầu tiên tôi có thể khẳng định là vỉa hè không bằng phẳng, điều này cộng thêm một vài cơn mưa gần đây sẽ tạo nên một vũng nước ở cùng vị trí với cái ở trong bức ảnh…điều này mang đến một điểm đáng bực bội, bức ảnh được đăng lên trang web hai ngày trước và theo như ngày được ghi trên file, nó được chụp vào ngày trước đó, điều này đúng với dữ liệu thời tiết cho đến nay vì nó là ngày duy nhất trong tuần không mưa vào thời điểm đó, nhưng vấn đề là…ngày đó…là một ngày sau khi Onee-sama ra khỏi thành phố.

_Tiếng lắc đầu._

Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa gì cả…chỉ là kẻ mạo danh ở đây vào ngày hôm đó, không phải là Onee-sama nói dối về chuyện ra khỏi thành phố vì lý do nào đó…

_Thở dài._

Dù gì thì, con phố này có một trường trung học nào đó gần đây, nghĩa là học sinh ở quanh đây vào tầm này, khả năng cao là bức ảnh được chụp bởi một trong số họ, nên hành động hợp lý nhất là tra khảo bất kì ai nhìn khả nghi…nhưng tôi không thể cứ chọn đại một người, phải là một ai đó mà nhìn giống một tên cực kì biến thái, biết về việc bán ảnh và thậm chí là liên quan đến nó…giống gã tóc xanh với lỗ tai kia…

_Tiếng bước chân._

Xin thứ lỗi, tôi là Shirai Kuroko từ Judgment, anh có phiền trả lời một vài câu hỏi?

"Ồ một cô gái đáng yêu, tôi có thể giúp gì?"

Tôi đã xoay xở tiếp xúc với mục tiêu, phải thừa nhận rằng giọng điệu của hắn ta làm tôi cảm thấy cực kì khó chịu nhưng may mắn thay tôi đã được học cách giải quyết với những người như thế này ở Judgment rồi…

"Tôi có thể nghe thấy cô đấy…"

…Giờ tôi sẽ bắt đầu cuộc tra khảo…Xin thứ lỗi, anh có biết điều gì về bức ảnh này không?

"Huh…wow, dễ thương quá…cô ấy là ai vậy?"

Điều đó không quan trọng, điều tôi muốn hỏi là…

"Này Aogami, đang làm gì thế?"

"Không có gì Tsuchimikado-kun, cô gái này chỉ đang cố gắng bán cho mình một bức ảnh…"

Tôi không cố bán nó cho cậu! Tôi chỉ muốn biết nếu cậu biết về người chụp nó hay thông tin gì khác về nó...

"Ah để xem nào…này không phải đây là cô gái kéo Kamiyan đi hôm trước à?"

"Hôm trước…? À ừ, mình nhớ rồi, vào ngày cuối cùng của kì nghỉ hè…"

Có vẻ như cặp đôi biến thái vô dụng này thực sự biết gì đó về vụ này; tôi có thể lấy được chút gì đó hữu dụng từ bọn họ…

"Bọn tôi có thể nghe thấy cô đấy…"

"Kệ đi; mình thấy thế dễ thương đấy chứ…"

Thứ khiến tôi thấy phiền nhất là cái tên đó… 'Kamiyan'… nó rất giống cái tên của cái tên…cái tên…tôi không muốn nhắc đến tên hắn trừ khi bắt buộc…Xin thứ lỗi nhưng anh có thể nói cho tôi biết thêm về cái người 'Kamiyan' này và quan hệ giữa hắn với Onee-sama được chứ?

"Chà…vào ngày cuối của kì nghỉ hè, tôi, Aogami và Kamiyan đang đi gần Tokiwadai và cô gái đó bỗng dưng xuất hiện, đẩy cậu ấy xuống đất và nói rằng cô ấy đã hứa dành thời gian với cậu ấy trước khi chạy đi…"

_Tiếng máy ghi âm rơi xuống đất._

"Eh… Cô đánh rơi đồ kìa…"

Mình nhớ tai nạn đó…mình đã rất cố gắng quên đi nó…cái ngày Onee-sama đi hẹn hò với cái tên…cái tên…cái tên khỉ đột đó…Kamijou Touma…

"Vậy là cô biết Kamiyan….giờ nghĩ lại thì, cô đến từ Tokiwadai phải…"

Câu hỏi cuối! Tôi có thể tìm thấy Kamijou Touma ở đâu, anh ta có học cùng trường với hai anh không?

"Có, nhưng gần đây tôi không thấy cậu ấy…không biết cậu ấy đi đâu rồi…"

_Giọng Kuroko trở nên nhỏ dần._

…Một khả năng khác…là Onee-sama đã nói dối và đi gặp…gặp…hắn… nhưng điều đó không giải thích vì sao…đợi đã chẳng nhẽ…họ…họ…làm gì đó mà làm hỏng quần short và quần lót của chị ấy tệ đến nỗi chị ấy phải…phải…

_Tiếng hắng giọng, theo sau đó là tiếng máy ghi âm được nhặt lên._

Không…Mình chỉ có những suy nghĩ không đúng đắn thôi! Onee-sama không thể làm gì như thế…Mình chỉ đang suy nghĩ ngớ ngẩn thôi…dù sao thì, lần cuối anh thấy anh ta là khi nào?

"Eh…Tôi nghĩ là tầm 5 ngày trước, nên anh ta không ở trường 4 ngày rồi."

Ngày…nó trùng…tại sao ngày Onee-sama rời đi và tên khỉ đột biến mất lại cùng một ngày…? Chỉ là trùng hợp thôi…đúng vậy trùng hợp thôi…Không có cách giải thích hợp lý nào khác…

"Cô ấy nhìn như sắp nổ tung…"

"Kệ đi; mình thấy thế dễ thương đấy chứ…"

"Cậu nghĩ tất cả mọi thứ con gái làm là dễ thương."

Việc cuối cùng…anh có biết ai biết về sự biến mất của Kamijou Touma không?

"Giáo viên của bọn tôi Komoe-sensei nên biết nhưng…"

Tôi hiểu rồi, cảm ơn vì đã dành thời gian, tạm biệt…

_Tắt._

* * *

Kết thúc.

"Chà, cái này không cho biết gì nhiều, nhưng…thật tình Kuroko…nghĩ rằng chị sẽ làm cái này và cái nọ với anh ta…chị sẽ không bao giờ…"

Cô đỏ mặt…

"…Em biết đấy, không bao giờ nên nói không bao giờ và cũng không phải là chị ghét anh ta nên là…"

Cô đỏ mặt hơn nữa…

"…Dù gì thì, cứ nghe tiếp nào…"

Bản ghi âm thứ hai:

* * *

Shirai Kuroko đây, bây giờ là 8:15 sáng và tôi đã đột nhập được vào ngôi trường đó…

"Xin thứ lỗi, tôi có thể giúp gì bạn không?"

…Tôi đã dùng năng lực dịch chuyển của tôi để lẻn vào mà không bị nhìn thấy…

"…Tôi có thể thấy bạn đấy…"

…Và giờ tôi sẽ bắt đầu công cuộc tìm kiếm giáo viên đó…

"…Nếu bạn đang tìm một giáo viên thì phòng đợi của họ ở tầng 1…"

…Tôi nghĩ chiến thuật tốt nhất là hỏi một học sinh ở đây về vị trí phòng đợi của giáo viên…

"…Tôi vừa nói cho bạn xong… Tôi ghét bị mọi người bơ."

"Này Hime, cậu đang làm gì với cô nhóc cấp 2 đó vậy?" _(Note: Hime là gọi tắt cho tên của Himegami, cũng có nghĩa là công chúa trong tiếng Nhật)_

Tôi hiện giờ đang được tiếp cận bởi một cô gái mà có vẻ đang gọi một cô công chúa nào đó; không biết điều đó có nghĩa là gì nhỉ…?

"…Làm ơn nhận ra sự tồn tại của tôi đi…"

…Một điều nữa tôi có thể nhận xét về cô ấy là mặc dù có một cơ thể gợi cảm, nét của cô ấy thô đến nỗi cô ấy thiếu hấp dẫn…

"Hime…cậu lôi đâu ra con lập dị này vậy?"

"Mình không biết…"

Sao cũng được, đành sử dụng trường hợp này một cách tốt nhất vậy…

"…Nhưng mình không thích cô ta…"

Xin thứ lỗi, tôi là Shirai Kuroko từ Judgment, chị có thể cho tôi biết phòng đợi của giáo viên ở đâu chứ…?

"…Cô ta thật đáng coi thường…"

…Đây là một phần của một cuộc điều tra vô cùng quan trọng.

"Ở tầng một, nhưng nếu cậu muốn gặp ai ở đó thì nên nhanh lên, 15' nữa lớp học bắt đầu rồi."

Cảm ơn chị…

_Tiếp bước chân…tiếng đi xuống cầu thang…thêm tiếng bước chân….tiếng kéo cửa…_

Tôi đã tới được phòng đợi nhanh nhất có thể; chỉ cần nhìn qua thôi đã có thể thấy rằng hầu hết các giáo viên đã rời đi, chỉ còn có một người vẫn còn trong phòng và có vẻ như là một giáo viên thể dục vì cô ấy đang mặc một bộ thể dục màu xanh lá, cũng có cả một cô bé trong cái váy hồng…Xin thứ lỗi, tôi là Shirai Kuroko từ Judgment và tôi muốn hỏi nếu cô biết vị trí của giáo viên tên Komoe?

"Đó là cô bé váy hồng mà cô vừa nói tới."

"Cô có thể giúp gì được em?"

Không thể tin được, Saten đã nhắc đến thứ gì đó về cái này trước đây…Có vẻ như tôi đang đứng mặt đối mặt với một trong bảy bí ẩn của Academy City!

_Tiếng một đứa trẻ bĩu môi và một người phụ nữ cười._

"Thật vô lễ! Cô không có thời gian cho chuyện này, cô phải lên lớp giờ!"

Eh, xin thứ lỗi cho sự vô lễ của em, Komoe-sensei. Liệu cô có thể cho em biết về vị trí của Kamijou Touma chứ ạ?

"Kamijou-chan? Tất nhiên rồi, qua những gì cô nghe được thì cậu ấy lại nằm viện rồi…em là fan của cậu ấy à?"

Ồ không….chúa không… em chỉ cần nói chuyện với anh ta về một cuộc điều tra đang diễn ra mà thôi; đây là việc khẩn…

"Chà…cô có thông tin về bệnh viện cậu ấy nằm ở đâu đó quanh… đây! Em có thể chép lại nó nếu em muốn…"

Cảm ơn…cô…

"Cô gái Jugdment này, cô biết cậu ấy đôi khi gây rắc rối, nhưng cô có thể đảm bảo với em rằng Kamijou-chan là một đứa trẻ tốt…"

Ồ không…xin đừng lo về nó, cậu ấy không phải nghi phạm trong vụ này…chưa phải…cảm ơn thông tin của cô, em phải đi đây…

_Tắt._

* * *

Kết thúc.

"Chà…Điều đó giải thích vì sao nó ở gần bệnh viện này, nhưng vẫn chưa cho mình biết bất cứ điều gì về chuyện đã xảy ra với nó, nhưng…Mình không hiểu, tại sao nó lại ám ảnh với anh ta đến vậy, nó nhắc đến một bức ảnh ở phần ghi âm đầu nhưng lại có vẻ quên hết về nó trong phần này…chỉ còn một phần nữa, mong rằng câu trả lời mình đang tìm kiếm nằm trong đây."

Bản ghi âm cuối:

Shirai Kuroko báo cáo, bây giờ là 10:40 sáng và tôi đang ở trước phòng 304 của bệnh viện nơi Kamijou Touma đang nằm…

_Tiếng gõ cửa._

"Index, em mở cửa hộ anh được không?"

"Vâng."

_Tiếng cửa mở._

Xin thứ lỗi Sơ-san, tôi là Shirai Kuroko từ Judgment và…

"Touma~!, là cô gái không giai cấp chúng ta gặp hôm đó với Hyoka…"

Một khi đã vào phòng, tôi có thể thấy hai người: tên khỉ đột và cô sơ nhỏ đôi khi đi với anh ta.

"…Vì một lý do nào đó, cô ta đang nói chuyện một mình kìa Touma, em nghĩ cô ta phát điên rồi…"

"…Anh nghĩ chuyện đó xảy ra từ khá lâu trước rồi…Dù sao thì, Shirai-san, tôi giúp gì được cô không?"

Chào buổi sáng Kamijou-san, anh có thể cho tôi biết dạo này anh có gặp Onee-sama hay không chứ?

"Biri Biri? Không, chưa gặp cô ấy một thời gian rồi…"

Kamijou-san, hãy để tôi nhắc nhở anh rằng anh đang nói chuyện với một thành viên của Judgment trong một cuộc điều tra chính thức, nói dối là không thể tha thứ trong trường hợp thế này…

"Touma không nói dối… Tôi dành toàn bộ thời gian với Touma và Tóc Ngắn không hề đến thăm…"

Cô chắc chứ Sơ-san, Onee-sama không tới đây trong 4 ngày gần đây?

"Có, tôi là một thành viên của nhà thờ và là một con chiên của Chúa nên tôi không được phép nói dối và tôi có thể bảo cô với toàn bộ sự tự tin là Tóc Ngắn không hề đến đây dù chỉ một lần trong 4 ngày vừa qua."

Tôi hiểu rồi…xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền Kamijou-san, Sơ-san…Vậy tôi phải đi đây…

"Shirai-san… Biri Biri ổn chứ? Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô ấy à?"

Onee-sama hiện giờ đang không ở trong thành phố, Kamijou-san và anh không cần phải lo cho chị ấy.

"Vậy thì tại sao…"

_Tiếng đóng cửa, theo sau là tiếng bước chân tiếp tục khi cô ấy nói._

Có vẻ như tôi đã đâm vào một bức tường trong quá trình điều tra vì có vẻ như Kamijou-san không hề gặp Onee-sama mấy ngày gần đây… ơn chúa…

_Tiếng bước chân kết thúc, theo sau là tiếng thanh máy mở…và đóng lại sau một lúc._

Với điều này tôi quay trở lại điểm xuất phát, không hề có tiến triển về sự thật đằng sau bức ảnh của Onee-sama, tuy nhiên tôi có thể gạch bỏ khả năng Kamijou Touma chịu trách nhiệm cho vụ việc này, và điều đó cũng đáng…

_Tiếng thang máy mở và tiếng bước chân lại vang lên…_

Nhưng trong khi đó là một điều tốt trong một vài phương diện, nói lại xấu trong một vài phương diện khác…nếu Onee-sama không dính dáng đến Kamijou Touma thì tại sao chị ấy lại ở chỗ bức ảnh được chụp và tại sao chị ấy không mặc quần short mà thay vào đó là quần lót sọc xanh…

_Tiếng cửa tự động mở cùng với tiếng ồn của đường phố._

Thật tình, toàn bộ những điều này thật quá khó hiểu, nếu Onee-sama mà ở đây hoặc trả lời cuộc gọi của mình thì mình có thể làm sáng tỏ mọi chuyện ngay lập tức…ôi Onee-sama tại sao chị lại phải rời em mà đi chứ…? Onee-sama!

"Cô có thể vui lòng đứng tránh ra được chứ, Misaka muốn vào trong bệnh viện đó, Misaka nói và hỏi một cách tử tế."

Không thể tin được…Onee-sama đang ở ngay trước mặt mình...tuy nhiên có một vài thứ khác lạ về chị ấy, đầu tiên cách nói của chị ấy thật kì lạ, thứ hai chị ấy đang đeo kính áp tròng xám và thứ ba, vì một lý do nào đó, chị ấy có một cặp mắt kính bảo hộ, chỉ còn một thứ nữa cần được tìm hiểu thôi…

"Tại sao cô lại đang nói chuyện với chính mình, Misaka hỏi tò… Kyaaah! Misaka hét lên đầy tức giận."

Ôi Chúa ơi, chị ấy đang mặc quần lót sọc xanh, thế quái…

_Tiếng điện giật, theo sau là tiếng ngã thịch._

…Và những cú shock điện của chị ấy cũng không mạnh bằng, nhưng vì lý do nào đó chúng có vẻ đầy sát khí hơn bình thường…

"Hãy để Misaka yên đồ lập dị, Misaka vừa nói vừa gọi cứu viện đến."

…Nhưng, cần một bài kiểm tra nữa để chắc chắn rằng liệu đây có phải Onee-sama thật không…

_Tiếng Kuroko đứng lên._

Bài kiểm tra của TÌNH YÊU!

"Lùi lại Mi…"

_Tiếng bóp ngực và Kuroko ngửi ngửi…_

Onee-sama, đúng là chị thật rồi!

…_theo sau là cả phút giật điện với một tiếng ngã thịch ở cuối._

Tôi…đã có thể…khẳng định…rằng người đứng trước tôi đây quả nhiên là Onee-sama… cỡ ngực của chị ấy cũng giống…cũng như mùi hương…nhưng cách cư xử của chị ấy rất lạ…chị ấy có vẻ không nhận ra tôi và… chị ấy thường dừng cơn shock lại trước khi chúng gây tổn thương bền lâu…

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Misaki hỏi SISTER của cô ấy…"

"Tôi bị tấn công bởi tên biến thái đó, Misaka giải thích tình hình."

Giờ tôi biết rồi…Chắc hẳn tôi đang mơ…hoặc tôi đã chết và đây là thiên đường, có một đống Onee-sama xung quanh tôi… một… hai… tổng cộng là mười Onee-sama…Kuroko chắc chắn đang ở thiên đường…đợi em với Onee-sama, em tới đây!

_Tiếng Kuroko đứng dậy…_

O…

_Tiếng giật điện…_

NE…

…_Nhiều tiếng giật điện hơn_

SA…

…_Thậm chí nhiều tiếng giật điện hơn nữa…_

MA…

_...Thêm tiếng điện giật, tầm mười phút…_

* * *

Kết thúc.

Mikoto đứng bất động một hồi…cô đã có thể hiểu được hầu hết tất cả chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhờ vào phần cuối…tuy nhiên, cô không chắc mình nên làm gì về nó…

"Chị đoán rằng đây là lỗi của chị Kuroko… Đáng ra chị nên cảnh báo cho họ về em… Chị đã quá bất cẩn."

Cô thở dài nhẹ nhõm rồi cười một lúc…

"Nhưng thực tình thì…em luôn làm quá vì lợi ích của chị, chị cảm thấy hơi tệ khi phải nói dối em nhưng chị không muốn bất kì ai biết về những 'cô em gái' của chị…xin lỗi…"

Cô giấu cái máy ghi âm vào túi và ngồi lên giường cạnh bạn mình.

"Đây chỉ là một lời xin lỗi nho nhỏ vì lấy đồ của em và mòn quà "hồi phục sớm", được chứ?"

Cô đỏ mặt một chút và để mặt sát Kuroko, tặng cô ấy một nụ hôn lên trán trước khi lùi lại…

"Onee-sama… nữa…"

Kuroko đang nói mớ…Mikoto cười mỉm và nhìn để chắc chắn rằng cô ấy đang ngủ…và cô ấy đang.

"Được rồi, nhưng chỉ một lần nữa thôi…"

Cô tặng thêm một nụ hôn lên trán nữa trước khi lùi lại hẳn.

"Onee-sama…"

"Được rồi, chị phải đi đây…nhưng đừng lo, chị sẽ quay trở lại vào ngày mai, mong rằng em đã tỉnh vào lúc đó…mặc dù chị sẽ phải nghĩ ra một lý do đáng tin…"

Cô mở cửa phòng.

"Chúc ngủ ngon Kuroko, mơ những giấc mơ đẹp nhé."

"Onee-sama…"

Cô đóng cửa lại và bước đi…

"Giờ thì… Phòng 304 nhỉ?"


End file.
